Seducing a Tensai
by Les-Gateaux
Summary: Atobe can't stop lusting after Seigaku's tensai. Of course, he comes up with the obvious solution: seduce him...AtoFujRyo


Disclaimer: (As said by Atobe) Of course Tenipuri belongs to me. Anything that can be bought with money belongs to me. Therefore, Tenipuri does not belong to this fanfiction writer – Song, or whatever her name is – so you can stop with the lawsuits now.

Um…I should be working on my main fanfic…but…the plot bunnies…and Atobe in that purple shirt…and the maids…and…(has just finished watching episodes 106-110 and worships the great Atobe.) Sorry! I couldn't help myself!

Seducing a Tensai (For Dummies)

Chapter One – First Date

Fuji Syusuke was pretty.

Atobe knew that, and while he knew it, and admitted that perhaps the tensai _did_ have a nicer smile than he himself did (after all, Atobe never smiled, only smirked), it was discomfitting to hear the name 'Syusuke' called out in his bed.

Particularly when he was the one calling it.

The maid – he'd forgotten her name; Akane or something along those lines – gave him a very reproachful glare and stood, picking up her clothes from the floor. "I'll excuse myself, Master Keigo," she said softly, and slipped out of the room.

Atobe watched her leave with a slight frown. He was getting irritated. All the maids kept walking out on him, and at this rate, he'd run out of them, no matter just how many there were.

There was only one obvious solution, of course. And no, it was not to fire all the current servants and hire new ones. It was to relieve the sexual repression he was feeling by…well…conquering the aforementioned Fuji Syusuke.

Or, to put it simply, seduce the tensai, and then fuck him until both of them were thoroughly satisfied and thoroughly incapable of movement.

Since it was the middle of the night, Atobe was much too tired to remember that Fuji already had a boyfriend. And even if he had realized it, he wouldn't have cared. After all, how much trouble could a twelve-year-old pipsqueak with a snarky disposition be?

* * *

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said casually, as the two of them were walking home together. They seemed to be doing that a lot. If he hadn't known better, he would have said the older boy was clingy, but that was, of course, impossible. Fuji was merely…protective, perhaps.

The tensai glanced down. "Yes?"

"We're being followed."

"Are we?" Fuji didn't bother turning, having already discerned who it was.

They walked along in silence for another minute or so before Ryoma, in a surprisingly possessive gesture, yanked Fuji's head downwards and pressed a very strong kiss to his lips.

The older boy let his boyfriend take the initiative. After all, Ryoma was never seme where it actually mattered (namely, the bed), so Fuji decided he'd humor the poor kid for now. He heard a vague growling noise from behind them and smiled. _It seems Hyotei's Atobe doesn't like what we're doing._

The diva watched with mild anger. He always got everything he wanted, but it seemed Echizen had been just a bit faster. How irritating. The brat wasn't even rich. Or beautiful, for that matter, like ore-sama was.

Ryoma finally released Fuji, who pulled reluctantly away, still smiling. "Saa, Ryoma. Let's go home."

"Whose?"

"Yours," the tensai clarified.

Ryoma shrugged in acquiescence, and the two of them started down a side road.

Atobe waited until they'd disappeared from his sight before gazing very thoughtfully at the quickly darkening sky. It seemed like Fuji didn't want to cooperate. That meant, naturally, that there was one main person who could help him.

Not willingly, of course. What would be the fun of that?

That was how Atobe found himself standing on the doorstep of a house with the name 'Fuji' on the placard. He hesitated before pressing the doorbell – Kami-sama forbid he get any wayward germs from the mere middle-class freaks living around there – but managed to force himself anyways.

The door opened slowly. He blinked at the girl standing on the doorstep. She looked like the female version of Syusuke. Actually, Syusuke already looked fairly feminine, so the girl was just a…_more_ feminine version.

"Hello," she said cautiously. "I'm Fuji Yumiko. You are…?"

"Atobe Keigo," he replied with a dazzling smirk. (Not smile. He never smiled.) "I was looking for your younger brother. Or, at any rate, I _was_, but I'd much rather spend time with a beautiful, charming lady such as yourself."

Yumiko smiled hesitantly. "Well…thank you. Um…Syusuke's out right now."

"I meant Yuuta-kun," Atobe explained.

"Ohhh." She tilted her head and studied him, rather curiously. "Come on in then, Atobe-kun."

He flashed another of his trademark smirks. "Just Keigo is fine."

"Right. Come in, Keigo." Yumiko led him to the living room, then walked to the stairs. "Yuuta? Yuuta, you have a guest."

There was a loud thump before a head poked out of the room. Soon after, the rest of the younger Fuji brother followed. His eyes focused on the figure sitting on the couch. "…Hyotei's Atobe?"

Atobe glanced up, his silver eyes narrowed. "St. Rudolph's Yuuta-kun. I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

Hyotei's captain tilted his head, watching the younger boy calmly. "Why don't we play a game of tennis?"

And poor Yuuta, who didn't know any better, shrugged. "Sure."

"A friendly game, then. Come on, Yuuta-kun." Atobe walked towards the door. "Yumiko-san, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same, I'm sure," she replied.

The two boys left the house and walked towards the street tennis courts. "Why don't we make a bit of a deal?"

Yuuta glanced at him suspiciously. "What kind of a deal?"

"A bet, you know. On the outcome of the match. I'll play using only my left hand. If you win, I'll give you, say, fifty thousand yen. Fair enough, right?"

The other boy frowned. "And if you win?"

"Come now, that sounds like you're doubting your own strength. Don't worry. If I win, I'll just ask you to do one small thing for me – nothing that would endanger you, and nothing that will cost you any money."

Yuuta nodded. That sounded safe.

Halfway through the game, Yuuta realized that he was being toyed with. Atobe had obviously been practicing with his left hand, and Yuuta shook his head in desperation. "I resign."

"Ah…" Atobe let the racket drop to the ground. "You were doing quite well."

The younger boy almost laughed. Even with the twist spin shot, which he'd been explicitly warned against using, he'd only managed to score three points out of the three games. "You're too good, Atobe-san."

"Thank you." Atobe smirked again. "Well…may I ask you for that favor now?"

Atobe was being unusually polite, which meant something bad was about to happen. Yuuta sighed. "I suppose."

"Set me up for a date with your brother."

Yuuta seriously began to hyperventilate. "What? Atobe-san…you said nothing that would endager me!"

The diva raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know it was particularly dangerous."

"Are you insane? Aniki will kill me!"

The diva yawned and feigned nonchalance. "Sorry. It's your loss."

* * *

"Aniki, I need to talk to you."

Fuji glanced up from where he'd been lounging on his bed. "It's rare seeing you away from the St. Rudolph dorms, Yuuta. What do you need?"

Yuuta perched himself on the very edge of the bed. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Go ahead."

"And you'll do it?"

Syusuke's smile was warm. "Anything for you, Yuuta."

Yuuta took a deep breath. "I need you to go on a date with Atobe-san."

The book in Fuji's hands fell to the ground with a thud. He sat bolt upright. "W…what?"

It was one of the only times Yuuta had managed to make his brother speechless, but for some reason, he wasn't too pleased about it.

"You're not serious."

Yuuta closed his eyes wearily. "You said you'd do anything." He hated tricking his brother like this, but it couldn't really be helped, after all.

Fuji was staring at him, looking so betrayed Yuuta was tempted to break down and cuddle up with him like they had when they were younger. However, that wouldn't solve anything. "Yuuta…you know I have a boyfriend already!"

"Look. I made a bet with Atobe-san, and…and I'm really sorry, but I promised I'd do what he asked me to…" Fuji was still looking miserable. "Aniki, it's ok. I'll…I'll figure something out…"

"No, Yuuta. I don't want anyone to say that you don't keep your word." Fuji turned away. "I'll do it. But I must say, I'm disappointed in you. You should have found out the consequences before agreeing to this bet."

Yuuta nodded shamefully. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again." Fuji lifted his book. "Oh, and another thing…"

"Yes?"

"Make sure Ryoma doesn't find out anything about this."

* * *

The restaurant was an amazingly expensive place. Fuji felt rather uncomfortable as he stood by the doorway, wearing a half-buttoned blue dress shirt and tan slacks. He glanced around, sighing half in relief and half in resignation at the giant vehicle pulling up to the curb.

Atobe was wearing his usual hideous ruffled purple shirt. It would have looked despicable on anyone else, but he managed to make it look alluring. Fuji shook the bad thoughts from his mind and stepped forward with the faintest of smiles. "Atobe-san…"

"Please call me Keigo, Syusuke." Atobe stepped out from the limo, shrugging off his jacket. He pressed a chaste kiss to the tensai's cheek; Fuji stopped himself from flinching.

"Atobe-sama!" the restaurant owner called as soon as they stepped through the doors. "It's such a pleasure! You and your companion can come right this way." They were led towards a balcony with only one table on it. "What would you two like to start with?"

Atobe glanced at the menu. "White wine. The best kind, of course. One."

"Of course." The owner leapt away quickly, darting for the kitchen.

Fuji frowned. _I didn't get to order…what kind of restaurant is this, anyways?_

A minute later, his question was answered as one large glass of wine came, accompanied by two straws. Atobe smirked, unwrapping the straws and placing them both in the glass. "Drink up."

"Look, Atobe-san…" Fuji took a deep breath. "I have no clue why you're doing this, but I have no romantic interest in you at all."

Atobe shrugged. "Why do you think that matters? All I care about is that you're mine for tonight."

"I'm not some kind of property!" Fuji's sapphire eyes were open: open and blazing. "If this is a real date, I can choose to end it any time I want!" He stood, throwing back his chair, and started storming off the balcony.

The diva stood as well. "Actually, I expected you to do that much sooner. But at any rate, you can go. Just one thing."

Fuji stopped, halfway down the stairs, and turned. "Yes?"

Atobe's arm caught him in a firm embrace. The tensai found himself pressed against the slender body, felt the warm lips against his. He was falling, falling into those beautiful silver eyes that seemed to be mocking him even while they were cherishing him.

And then Atobe pulled away, leaving Fuji stumbling on the steps. The tensai collected himself, running out of the restaurant.

Atobe smirked. "No romantic interest, he said? We'll see."

* * *

Er…yeah. The plot bunnies have stopped eating my brain, so I guess I'm safe (for now.) Anyways, updates on this will probably be slow, since my main priority is Bachelorette. However, I've noticed that reviews always speed up the process quite a bit. (Hint, hint.) 


End file.
